


Yeah, I like you too

by Thankless91



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thankless91/pseuds/Thankless91
Summary: Taeyong has liked Johnny for a while and decides to find out if Johnny feels the same.





	Yeah, I like you too

Johnny is everything an entertainer should be; he’s funny, charismatic, charming, and of course tall and handsome. Since joining NCT 127, he’s been the one to lift everyone’s spirits when they’re tired and hungry, and he’s been able to better connect them to their international fans.

Taeyong’s not sure when his feelings for Johnny deepened. He’s been rooming with Johnny for a while now and they get along well. They’re able to laugh and just talk to each other, and Taeyong feels like Johnny just gets him, especially since they’re the same age. At first, he thought it was just a little crush on his handsome friend, no big, it’ll pass. He tried to will his feelings away, because if something did happen and it didn’t work out, that’d be bad news for the whole group and he and everyone else worked too hard to get where they were to ruin things now.

It took a conversation with Jaehyun one day to realize that his feelings for Johnny had gotten stronger than they started and it scared Taeyong just a little. It’s a moment when they were able to just sit down and eat comfortably and a camera wasn’t on them that Jaehyun just comes out and asks him.

“So, you like Johnny-hyung right?”

Teayong looks at him, dumbstruck and mouth full of ramyun, before choking on his food as he tries to deny this accusation. If Jaehyun thought this, there’s no telling how many of the other members have caught on as well. His face goes beet red and he coughs a few more times before asking:

“What are you talking about?”

“Come on Teayongie-hyung, I see the way you look at him. He’s got your full attention when he talks, and you smile even when someone just mentions his name.”  
Taeyong had no idea he was being so obvious, or if this is Jaehyun being particularly observant, but Jaehyun puts him at ease a bit when he states:

“Don’t worry, I don’t think anyone else has caught on. But if you like him so much, why don’t you tell him?”

“Because that’s crazy…” Taeyong states matter-of-factly. “Why are you confronting me with this anyway,” he askes curiously.

“I just noticed that you’ve been doing these little things a lot more recently, you seem to really like him, in that huggy-kissy sort of way. By the way, I think he might like you too~” Jaehyun sing-songs that last part.

“What makes you say that? Has he said anything? What have you noticed about him?” Taeyong asks supremely interested in the answer.

Jaehyun just laughs as he finishes his meal and skips off to talk to someone else, leaving Taeyong to think about what he just said.  
Sure, Johnny jokes around with Taeyong, but he does that with everyone else too. Sure, Johnny calls Taeyong handsome, but (not to sound arrogant) so does everyone else. He sits for the rest of his meal torturing himself over what Jaehyun said and let himself hope for a while that it could be true.

~~

Things remain very normal between Taeyong and Johnny since their schedules have been very busy, what with the North American leg of their tour kicking off. They have broadcasts, fan-meetings and various performances to focus on, so Taeyong hasn’t been able to stew in his own thoughts for a while. 

But here he is in the large dressing room of some American city waiting to go on some American TV show, just steaming with jealousy as Jaehyun and Mark monopolize Johnny’s attention by having an English conversation.

He doesn’t realize he’s staring at them with a scowl on his face until Doyoung approaches him and asks him what the hell his problem is. He schools his face and plays it off, but definitely makes up his mind right then and there, to find out if Jaehyun was telling the truth. If Johnny really does return his feelings. Even though it’s risky to be in a relationship at all as an idol (let alone a gay one), he just has to know. Has to see how things could be, because the burning jealousy he felt in his chest a few moments prior wasn’t the best sensation.

He walks up to the chatting group, stands right next to Johnny and says:

“Johnny, I’m can speak English too.” He’s obviously not fluent, but he’s confident he can carry a simple conversation in English for the sake of this endeavour.  
Johnny, as enthusiastic as ever, is quick to include Taeyong in the conversation.

“Oh really? Okay, are you excited for the broadcast?”

They carry on for a few minutes with Johnny asking him simple questions, before Jaehyun pipes up:

“Hey, it’s Taeyong-hung’s birthday soon! What do you wanna do for your birthday hyung?”

“Oh yeah, Taeyongie, what do you want for your birthday?” Johnny asks with a smile.

“uhmm… want Johnny… yeah,” Taeyong confesses, his heart racing as he laughs a bit to try to quell some awkwardness. Clearly John doesn’t register the confession and laughs.

“Oh, you want me? Should I pop out of a big cake for you?” he jokes. Mark and Jaehyun chuckle, but Jaehyun sends him a knowing look.

Teayong doesn’t quite get it, but he smiles and says “yeah”, before they’re all being called in for the start of the show.

~~

They have a day off to enjoy the sights and all Taeyong wants to do is sleep, but Johnny’s going out with some of the other guys, so he decides to tag along and sticks close to Jaehyun.

He’s been trying to figure things out subtly. He stands closer to Johnny when they’re together, seeks to be next to him if he can, and tries for extra skin-ship in (hopefully) not weird ways.

If Johnny didn’t like it, he’d have said so right? It’s hard to tell whether he’s even noticed. He confides his worries to Jaehyun and he’s of absolutely no help, as usual. 

“You said he likes me too! Were you lying to me? That’s just cruel…” Taeyong whines.

“Don’t worry so much about it hyung, I’m sure things are gunna work out,” Jaehyun responds with a smile that indicates he knows more than he’s letting on.

“What’s that even supposed to mean? Tell me…”

At that point Jaehyun is darting back to their group, so the conversation is cut short.

~~

They’re finally in Chicago and Johnny exudes excitement to be back in his hometown. He’s so passionate talking about the city and its charms to the other members, but Taeyong just feels blue.

He doesn’t feel like he’s made any progress with the “Find out if Johnny likes me” mission, so named by Jaehyun over the many days they’ve discussed Taeyong’s efforts.

He’s resigned himself to not knowing. It’s better than rejection, he thinks. Taeyong doesn’t handle rejection well. All he’s ever been told is that he’s so handsome and talented, that the thought of something not working out for him is terrifying. It’s a bit dramatic, he knows, but even if Johnny did like him in the same way, the risk of them dating is so high, that they’d both likely decide it wasn’t worth it.

Then Johnny is in front of him, smiling and asking if he wants to go out with him somewhere. 

“What?” he asks lamely.

“Do you want to come with me to Grant Park? It’s a pretty famous place in Chicago, I think you’d like it.” 

Taeyong agrees and then they’re quickly piling into the car and on their way. As they talk, Taeyong realizes that it’s just the two of them, and his dark mood from earlier instantly brightens. It’s late in the day when they depart, but they take in the sights and sounds of the park before it starts to get dark.

When the sun is fully set, Johnny leads him to a huge fountain. He’s explaining that it’s called Buckingham Fountain and that it’s a really romantic spot.

Wait… did he hear that right? Why is he at a romantic fountain with Johnny?

The fountain suddenly starts a magnificent light show that captures their attention. It’s so beautiful that Taeyong forgets what’s happening, to the point where he doesn’t realize that he’s suddenly facing Johnny and their lips are on each other’s. 

It’s shocking to say the least, but Taeyong melts into it and closes his eyes, hoping he’s not about to jolt awake.

When they break apart Johnny just smiles at him and laughs at what must be a strange look on his face.

“Yes, I like you too, Taeyongie” he says.

“YOU KNEW ALL ALONG?!” Taeyong shouts, mostly happy but a touch annoyed at being played with for so long.

“I wanted to wait until your birthday to tell you, since you know, you said you wanted me,” Johnny laughs, “But I figured my hometown was the next best option.”

Taeyong is filled with so many emotions he doesn’t know what to say or do, so he just beams at Johnny and launches himself at him for a tight hug and another chaste kiss.

“Happy early birthday I guess, sorry I didn’t jump out of a cake for you”, Johnny says with a huge smile.

“It’s okay, there’s still time to plan that out,” Taeyong replies, fully expecting this Johnny cake thing he keeps talking about; sounds sexy and delicious.

They walk back to the car, discreetly holding hands, with huge smiles on their faces and Taeyong is happier than he’s been in forever. He’s so ready to return to their hotel and spend the night talking and laughing with the guy he’s been pining over for forever. But first he thinks he’ll give Jeahyunnie heck for not telling him the whole truth from the beginning, even though it would have ruined the surprise. He just likes to see Jaehyun sweat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm relatively new to the NCT fandom, but I tried to convey the members as accurately as I could and make some events timeline accurate. Thanks for reading!


End file.
